Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: Supercharged Scorcher
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. From out of the lonely interdimensional road, Smash's battlefield is graced by a fiery challenger... alongside his trusty wheels.


**Vile: Hey everyone, I'm back after NaNoWriMo. You may notice that I don't sound too thrilled, and there's a reason for that: I wasn't able to fully complete my novel. Not of my own fault, though, but because my computer decided to be an asshole and lose the file I was going to submit to the site, which was more of a rough draft for the story. I do still have a copy that would be the "final" version of the story, but it's nowhere near completed, so I've still got a long way to go. Still, NaNo burned me out with the pace I was at, so I took most of December off, but to give you guys an update, I cranked out this Smash trailer as a small Christmas gift to all my followers. Thank you all for your support after seven years of writing fanfiction, and enjoy.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U: Supercharged Scorcher

A whirling tunnel of energy as far as the eye could see, an apparent destination at the end… and out of nowhere, what appeared to be a fireball blasted through the empty road after some kind of jump, landing back on solid "ground". Excess flames died away to reveal a set of four wheels comprised of blue flames rushing across whatever floor was under it, black smoke pouring out of a set of four exhaust pipes. "I really hope I didn't make a wrong turn back there!" The male driver said with apprehension, the front of the car being made of red stones, blue flames visible within the gaps. "I'm comin' up on the exit! Let's see where I end up! HAAAAAAAHHHH!" A foot made of flames slammed on the gas pedal, kicking the car into high gear and causing it to blast through the end of the portal…

…and upon coming out, the car was in mid-air, dropping onto an asphalt road in a green grassland. Looking around, the driver tried to figure out where he was, only to hear something: Other engines. "What the?" Next thing the driver knew, other vehicles raced by him without a second thought. "Hello! Is this a race? Count me in!" The driver immediately made his car kick its flaming wheels into gear again and charge down the road, quickly gaining on the other racers.

As the blazing car started to take the lead, the driver let out a loud laugh. "Oh yeah! Nice to know the locals love speed!" However, as he looked back ahead of him, something made him squint to get a better look. He could see a gap in the road that appeared to connect with the rest of the track… and a few people were on the platform and IN THE ROAD, too busy with being in a brawl to even notice the incoming cars. "WHOA!" The driver quickly blared his car's horn to get their attention, making them notice. However, those on the road simply leapt onto the top platform and continued fighting.

The driver, clearly confused, pulled over to the side of the road and let the other racers continue on, watching the fighters with a skeptical look. "The heck is with those people? I've been through some crazy races before, but the pedestrians were usually smart enough to stay off the track!" Looking around, though, he caught sight of a sign that was near some sightseer stands: 'Mario Circuit: Official Battle Venue for Super Smash Bros. Tournament. No One Allowed On Track Other Than Racers or Fighters.' "So… this is a battle stage? Wait a minute." The driver pulled out a piece of paper, which had the writing of a letter, noting the symbol of a circle with an awkward cross.

The same symbol was also on the sign, as the driver noted by double taking. "…This IS where I'm supposed to go! And the letter says to just go ahead and join the party, so…" All of a sudden, the driver was propelled from his seat by a pillar of fire, the flames consuming the car and turning it into a blue fireball that followed him. The fighters, who were Mario, Charizard, and Olimar, saw blue flames incoming and jumped back as the flames struck the ground, but it wasn't merely a flame: It was a figure formed from flames. The body was framed by gray stones and red metal, giving the appearance of a creature with wings and claws formed from the flames, and it also had a ghostly tail for a lower body. Rising itself up, it opened a pair of blue eyes with diagonal pupils while getting into battle position. "Let's Fuel the Fire!"

* * *

 **Character Splash: SPITFIRE HEATS THINGS UP!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* _(Cue Music: Skylanders: SuperChargers Main Theme)_

Spitfire, now on the top platform of Mario Circuit, stood opposite of Mario. "Let's see how tough you are!" Spitfire claimed before rushing forward and punching Mario three times, each punch dealing Fire damage due to his claws, followed by a single claw swipe to bat him away. "Yeah, I thought so." Charizard rushed him from behind and hit him with Flamethrower, but Spitfire wasn't fazed. "Nice firepower, pal. Now lemme show you how it's done!" He did a quick twirl to nail Charizard with his flaming tail before grabbing it, burning it a few times, and sending it up with a flame burst, only to immediately follow it up by breathing a stream of fire upward for multiple hits. He then immediately jumped. "I see you up there!" Spitfire surrounded himself in flames to catch Olimar off-guard before slashing him away with a claw strike. "Your guys aren't bad, but let's see who else is at this party." With that, Spitfire rushed off the Mario Kart stage.

On Boxing Ring, Spitfire was in the middle of a battle with Little Mac, hitting him in mid-air by backflipping to whip his tail. "Come here!" He cried as he charged toward Little Mac, going from his normal dash to a different kind that ended with a small explosion that caught Mac. Then, Bowser and Donkey Kong landed in the ring. "Bowser, DK! Long time no see! Thanks for leaving your gear behind!" As Spitfire said that, he was in the middle of an upward strike with his wing to intercept Bowser, and he pulled out Bowser's old hammer from his Hammer Slam persona. "Batter up!" One mighty swing later with the burning hammer, Bowser was in a completely different stage. Donkey Kong then rushed Spitfire alongside a newly energized Little Mac. "Who ordered a beatdown?" Spitfire then pulled a burning barrel out of nowhere and slammed it into the ground, the impact causing a fire shockwave that knocked them both back. "And for the final touch…" As DK attempted to recover, Spitfire leapt off the stage and made his tail flare, burning the ape and causing him to fall helplessly to his doom, Spitfire recovering by spinning around and creating a flaming tornado.

The venue changed again to the arena used for the infamous Ridepocalypse, where Spitfire, Yoshi, Meta Knight, and R.O.B. were duking it out while other Skylander vehicles were tearing up the track in the background. "Time for you guys to see my true power! Let's go, Hot Streak!" Out of sudden blue flames, Spitfire's signature fire car emerged and tore down the battlefield, smacking through Meta Knight before he made it screech to a stop, sending out embers that burned Yoshi. "These wheels got me through thick and thin, burning tracks and creeps all the same!" Using the Hot Streak again, Spitfire sent out a flamethrower from the grill to burn R.O.B. for a while. "And now, here in Smash, I'll tear it up!" The Hot Streak then surrounded itself in blue flames that burned all three of them, keeping them away from Spitfire before the car vanished in the same flames. A Smash Ball entered the field, which Spitfire destroyed with an aerial backhand. "Oh yeah… I'm all gassed up now! SUPERCHARGE!" Summoning the Hot Streak once more and hopping in the driver's seat, the car was surrounded in electricity that morphed the wheels into metal with flames pouring out of various holes, the mufflers being replaced with two "wings" that flames poured out of. "Let's ride!" Spitfire then began driving his signature vehicle across the field without a care in the world, smashing through anyone who got in his path, occasionally hitting the gas with a blue flame field surrounding him. "Wooooooooooooo-hooooooooo! This is awesome!" Unleashing another flamethrower from the car to burn his foes some more, Spitfire finished them off with one last fiery ram before the Final Smash ended, the Hot Streak vanishing. "Hahahahahahaha! I am SO gonna love it here!" The flame spirit cried boisterously, spinning around before punching the sky, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Spitfire was shown celebrating, throwing a few mock punches with a laugh, before the view zoomed out to show him on a big screen in the Ridepocalypse arena. "What a match, folks! Our own Skylander Spitfire has reduced the competition to ashes with that performance!" The charismatic voice of Pandergast announced over the intercom as the crowd cheered loudly. "Whether it be vehicles or straight-up fistfights, if it's carnage that entertains, this is where to get the gain! The one-stop shop for combat contests: RIIIIIIIIIDEPOCALYPSE!" The crowd continued to cheer, even as other competitions continued in the background.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Spitfire**

 **Game/Series:** _Skylanders_

 **Series Symbol:** The "S" from the series logo surrounded by eight circles (representing the elements)

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 23 (equals: Peach, Mr. Game  & Watch, Zero Suit Samus, Marth, etc.)

 **Battle Intro:** Drives in on the Hot Streak and hops out, the Hot Streak vanishing in flames on the spot.

 **Victory Theme:** Skylanders: SuperChargers' main theme, specifically the part of the theme with the prominent trumpets.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Revs the engine of the Hot Streak, causing flames to blaze out of it, before punching the sky.  
Victory Pose 2: Does a donut in the Hot Streak before throwing up his index finger in a "number one" sign.  
Victory Pose 3: Blares the Hot Streak's horn before hopping onto the spoiler and throwing up both hands.

 **Palettes (Spitfire's palette also changes the Hot Streak's color)**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme

Palette 2: Black flames, silver stone body, silver wings (Dark Spitfire)

Palette 3: Blue flames, white stone body, dark yellow wings (Instant Spitfire)

Palette 4: Gold flames, black stone body, brown wings (based on Event Edition Hot Streak)

Palette 5: Blue flames, gold stone body, gold wings (based on Golden Hot Streak)

Palette 6: Orange flames, red stone body, blue wings

Palette 7: Dark red flames, yellow stone body, dark red wings

Palette 8: White flames, black stone body, white wings

 **Moveset (all of Spitfire's moves deal Fire damage)**

Standing attack: A three-stage flaming punch combo.  
Side Tilt: A flaming claw swipe.  
Up Tilt: A quick upward swipe with one of his wings.  
Down Tilt: Quickly spins to lash his tail along the ground.  
Dash attack: Uses Flash Fire, continuing his dash with another slight dash that ends in a weak explosion.

Neutral Air: Surrounds himself in flames for a short time.  
Forward Air: Swipes forward with his claw.  
Back Air: Hits opponents behind him with a flaming backhand.  
Up Air: Backflips to swipe above him with his tail.  
Down Air: Makes his tail flare underneath him, hitting opponents under him multiple times.

Side Smash: Gives a mighty swing with Hammer Slam Bowser's caught-on-fire hammer.  
Up Smash: Breathes a small stream of fire upward for multiple hits.  
Down Smash: Slams the ground with a burning barrel from Turbo Charge Donkey Kong's moveset, causing a small fire shockwave.

Grab: Simply grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Burns the enemy with his flames.  
Forward throw: Knocks the enemy away with a punch.  
Backward throw: Spins around and chucks the enemy the other way.  
Up throw: Sends the opponent up with a small fire burst.  
Down throw: Slams the enemy into the ground and burns them with his tail.

Neutral Special 1 – Fire Grill: Summons the Hot Streak, which unleashes a flamethrower from the front that acts exactly like Bowser and Charizard's fire attacks, including dying out after a while.  
Neutral Special 2 – Sputter Grill: Similar to Charizard's Fireball Cannon variant, Fire Grill comes out in bursts but never loses power.  
Neutral Special 3 – Wild Grill: Similar to Bowser's Fire Roar, Fire Grill is larger and more damaging, but dies out quicker and takes longer to recharge.

Side Special 1 – Flame Race: Summons the Hot Streak and drives forward, knocking away and burning anyone in its path. Hit the opposite direction to screech to a stop, sending embers forward (but dealing no impact damage) before Spitfire jumps out.  
Side Special 2 – Flame Drift: Skidding to a stop now does damage and knockback, but embers do not come out.  
Side Special 3 – Flame Boost: The move has starting lag, but in exchange, the Hot Streak expels flames from behind it, damaging enemies behind before it zooms forward. The actual move does a little less damage.

Up Special 1 – Flamenado: Spins into the air while generating a tornado of flames, which gives Spitfire even more hang time while inflicting multi-hit damage.  
Up Special 2 – Flamenado Chaser: The Flamenado does less damage, but it now moves across the field rather than stay in one place.  
Up Special 3 – Fuel Injected Claws: The Flamenado doesn't recover as much or do as much damage, but after using it, Spitfire gains an attack boost for a short time.

Down Special 1 – Nitro Blaze: Summons the Hot Streak, which surrounds itself and Spitfire in a field of blue flames that damages enemies that touch it, preventing contact attacks. The field can die off like Fire Grill, though.  
Down Special 2 – Compact Blaze: The fire field does more damage, but is small enough that some contact attacks might get through.  
Down Special 3 – Nova Blaze: The fire field doesn't do as much damage and will die quicker, but the field is so hot that even projectiles will be incinerated.

 **Final Smash – Supercharged Hot Streak:** Spitfire summons the Hot Streak and Supercharges it, jumping in the driver's seat. For a short time, the Hot Streak can be driven around the stage normally and can even jump, damaging opponents that it runs into with enough speed. Press A during this to gun it, getting a speed boost while using Nitro Blaze to burn opponents, and press B to unleash Fire Grill, which cannot die out during this move. Spitfire can still take damage while this move is out (though he can't take knockback), but if the Hot Streak is hit, damage is greatly reduced; only Spitfire himself takes full damage.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Spins around before punching the sky with a laugh.  
Side Taunt: Imitates his summon pose, appearing to dash off-screen before re-appearing, saying his catchphrase "Fuel the Fire!"  
Down Taunt: Gets down on his hands and tail, imitating the revving of an engine.

 **Stage – Ridepocalypse:** This stage puts the action right in the middle of the hectic Ridepocalypse arena. The stage shifts between three areas, each of them having a different theme to them: Land, Sea, and Sky. The problems come from the fact that other SuperCharger vehicles are tearing up the track in the background, including the Shark Tank, Gold Rusher, Stealth Stinger, Sky Slicer, Dive Bomber, and Soda Skimmer. Their attacks will cross into the battle, so watch your butt out there. For added flavor, you can hear commentary from Pandergast during the battle.

* * *

 **Vile: Go ahead, make as many puns as you want about me doing a Fire Skylander trailer after being burned out by NaNo. I made those jokes myself already. -Trollface. jpg- For anyone wondering why I didn't do any characters from older Skylanders games or the new Imaginators, it's because... SuperChargers is the only game in the series I actually played, so it's the only one I really have any experience with. Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked this trailer, and if you did, leave a review for me. Another year is incoming, so I hope I can kick my rear into high gear for 2017. Ja ne for now, and have a Merry Christmas, y'all.**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
